


Date my mixtape, Arry.

by moonpasta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chill, Fluff, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Harry is not that old though, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Mixtape, Nothing Sexual, Older Harry, fire mixtape, it's not that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' mixtape gets him a date with the wonderful and confused Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date my mixtape, Arry.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun and because I was bored, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a bit on the short side though lol. (not edited)

"My mixtape is fire man" Louis said to the curly headed lad that was sitting next to him on the bus, they had just met and Louis was already trying to get the poor lad to listen to his mixtape.

"that's great..."The curly headed lad replied back clearly uncomfortable by Louis' actions.

"Wanna listen to it?" Louis asked 

"no I’d rather-" 

"I'm going to play it for you anyway" Louis said cutting the guy off much to his dismay. 

Louis pulled out his shiny  Iphone  from his sweatpants and clicked onto the soundcloud app and searched for his mixtape. Pushing his glasses up his nose Louis said "If my phone bursts into flames don't freak out man, my mixtape is fire". 

The slightly creeped out man next to Louis simply nodded and started to question why the hell all the weird people always sat next to him.First it was the lady who decided to shave her legs next to him, then it was the kid who thought it would be cool to touch his private areas because and he quotes "It looks mushy". After that it was the girl and her boyfriend that pretty much dry humped eachother next to him, and the best part of it all was the fact that the boyfriend actually tried to reach his hands down his pants at the same time. Now he had to deal with the young lad next to him that wants him to listen to his "fire mixtape".

"wait... what's your name??" Louis questioned a minute later. 

"My name is Harry...your's?" Harry replied cautiously 

"Ah  Arry , that’s nice. My name is Louis!" Louis replied back enthusiastically.

Harry simply nodded at the boy and tried to make a happy grin appear on his face but he was pretty sure it looked more like a grimace than a smile. If Louis noticed, he didn't say anything. 

It wasn't long before a small "aha" came out of Louis' mouth and Harry had to admit that it was a pretty cute sound that actually made his heart flutter a bit. 

"are you ready for this, man??" Louis said.

"yes, Louis I am." Harry replied 

"GOOOODDD" 

"welcome to the matrix, this is Louis in the hizzle" those were the first words that Harry  h eard  from the boys phone and he was already smiling and kind  of  cringing. The "mixtape" gradually became smoother and nicer, and it got to a point where Harry actually started tapping his feet to the  rhythm  and Louis began to sing a couple parts of it.

The "fire mixtape" ended about five minutes after that and the two sat in silence, they were really the only two that were silent on the bus. Everybody else was oblivious to what had just happened, they were still chatting and  shoving each other  around yet Louis and Harry were silent. 

"It really was fire" Harry said a couple beats later breaking the  silnce . 

"I know!" 

"Well you're confident" 

"Only for you,  Arry " 

***

"well this is my stop... it was nice talking to you Louis,  remember  to text me and don't forget to send me your fire mixtape" Harry said, once the bus pulled up to his stop. 

"oh trust me I will, curly" Louis replied back with a smirk.

"gosh,  bye  Louis!" Harry laughed 

"bye, babe"   


As soon as Harry stepped off the bus Louis pulled out his phone and texted Harry with a smirk still dancing on his lips. 

"Next time we have a 5 hour ride on the bus together we should bring a blanket. I don't think the other passengers were too happy by our  pda , Harry. oh and  here's  my mixtape *link*"

A couple minutes later Louis' phone dinged with a notification, he opened his messages and read the long text that Harry sent. 

Harry: "Well, I wasn't exactly planning on spending five hours with you today. After all we did just meet and you practically shoved your fire mixtape down my throat( it was amazing though and why 'Louis in the hizzle'?). Though since apparently only live an hour away from me, maybe we wont need that blanket *wink wonk*. Maybe we can go for a cup of tea sometime and go back to my place eh. Or we can just go straight to my place, though I would much rather  grab some tea first that way I can get to know the boy who I made out with for a couple of hours." 

Louis: "I would love to! Gosh when do you want to meet? I'm free this  weekend , well not exactly this weekend after all it is S unday  night. You know what I mean Harry! Also we only made out for a couple minutes and a couple kisses were thrown here and there!"

Harry: "Tell that to my frozen lips you twat! and I am very free this  weekend ,it's a date Lou."    


Louis: "It's a date :)"

"It's a date, my fire mixtape got me a date" Louis whispered while grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> questions!
> 
> 1) what did you think of this oneshot?
> 
> 2) Who do you prefer in this oneshot? 
> 
> 3) What were some parts you really liked?
> 
> 4) What were some parts you didn't like?


End file.
